A Sacrifice Of The Heart
by ALittleTouchOfHeaven
Summary: When a Hit women and a Mafia boss fall in love all bets are off. He pinned her to the wall his breath fanning over her face "who are you" he whispered the anger lacing his voice all but vanishing "and what are you doing to me Princess" he said before his lips met hers almost roughly as he finally controlled her after weeks of her controlling his body with out even meeting her. Epov
1. Chapter 1

A/n – This will be drabble(ish) which basically means it will most likely have a lot more chapters than Bella's point of view story A Life Time Sacrifice.  
>This will be like a different story because we're going to be seeing Edwards day to day activity, his past etc but it will entwine with Bella when they meet.<p>

Some chapters may be over the drabble limit but it wont be long chapters.

I've only managed to get this chapter wrote in his point of view due to my hand, but I wanted to get it out and let people know Chapter 4 of Lifetime sacrifice is on its way I rewrote it twice as I couldn't decide which direction to take but I've figured it out so It's in the works.

-  
><em><span><strong>Warning<strong>_** – **_**If you're not old enough to Drink, Smoke even play the lottery I suggest you don't read this story. This will be the only warning I usual leave chapter warnings when things are about to get real, but I want you to have the experience as they go, so be prepared for tissues on most chapters (I'm not saying they will be needed on everyone, but I'm also not ruling it out either)**_

**Disclaimer –**** I don't own Twilight, Or the Twilight characters, I do how ever own the original Characters and my mind =).  
><strong>

**Summary – ****When a Hit women and a Mafia boss fall in love all bets are off.  
>He pinned her to the wall his breath fanning over her face "who are you" he whispered the anger lacing his voice all but vanishing "and what are you doing to me Princess" he said before his lips met hers almost roughly as he finally controlled her after weeks of her controlling his body with out even meeting her. <strong>

**This story is not Beta'd**

* * *

><p><strong>A Sacrifice Of The Heart<strong>

**Edward point of View**

**(Bella's story is on my profile – A Life Time sacrifice)**

**Chapter One - single life is THE life for me.**

I groaned as I rolled over my leg hitting the body laid next to me. "Get the fuck up" I moaned as my face squished up into the pillow. "I've got shit to do, and so have you"

I yawned as I grabbed my phone, we'd only been asleep for thirty minutes if that, usually I didn't let anyone sleep over.

I was a hit em and leave em kind of guy.

Plus I didn't know what half these bitches had and didn't want that shit in my bed. I groaned thinking of burning my sheets and getting my house keeper to order some new ones.

Couldn't catch anything if you don't return the favour

I sat up after hearing the door slam smirking to myself.

Fucking broads – you'd think they would learn.

Id never screwed any of them or even returned the favour yet they all still kept trying to get me to change my mind.

Women were born for one reason and it was to be on there knees or to be stood looking pretty on your arm or more importantly _my_ arm.

Emmett would say they were born to spent his fucking money, but I wasn't about to let a broad near my fucking credit card.

I got up jumping in the shower deciding to wear a new suit, I wasn't going back to the club Jessica was properly informing them all, what I selfish prick I was.

I smirked at the idea.

Once I was showered and dressed I decided I better update my dad.

Even though Carlisle had stepped down, I still kept him up to date.

I may be the boss now, but that man had taught me everything I know.

I grabbed my car keys, my phone and cigarette's and informed my house maid I needed a new bed set. And that she was to let her husband know he could use the old for his ever growing dirt pile for bonfire night. I seen the smirk she sent me as she nodded going up the stairs.

Elizabeth was like a second mother to me, she wasn't an employee, she was family.

I smiled as soon as I seen my baby parked out front.

This car … My car was a one off this baby had been made specially for me, it had everything you wanted and even shit I didn't need. But it was my baby and no one touched her.

I slide inside, smiling as I herd he purr when the key hit the ignition.

She rode like a dream as I drove to my parents, before my dad had retired my mother had insisted they move away from the city, dad had agreed as long as it was in driving distance, my other didn't take that into account though, they lived in the fucking woods.

I shit you not …. You have to drive through a fucking woodland area to get to there house, it was better than the other choice though.

That one was across a river, my mother had been all ready to sign her and my fathers name on the dotted line, until he found out he would need to ride in a canoe every time he wanted to go out.

So they compromised, my mother got the space, and my father didn't have to buy a boat.

Personally I think there both barking.

I smiled as I finally drive through the gates, winding my window down and grinning into the camera letting them know it was me.

Sure enough when I parked the car and got out my mother was stood on the doorstep grinning my father stood behind her shaking his head.

"I told you Esme he doesn't need a standing greeting every time he visit's" he muttered.

"hush Carlisle" she said with out looking to him as her arms opened, I smirked leaning down she was at least a foot smaller than me, my arms wrapped around me as I hugged her back breathing her in.

I stepped back smiling as I shook my father's hand, we all walked into the house as my mother walked to the kitchen to get drinks.

"Can we speak in the office before I leave" I asked my father.

I seen the curious look he give me, but I shook my head telling him silently it was nothing bad.

My mother came back with refreshments and we spent an hour catching up, before she decided to go to her garden and check on her flowers, women was crazy but I loved her.

"Everything ok son" Carlisle asked as the door closed behind us, I took a seat in the leather chair as he sat behind his desk.

I nodded in answer to his question "Yeah every things fine I just wanted to keep you updated."

I seen his smile before he smiled "Edward, you don't need to tell me anything you run things now remember, your not my second in command, that's Emmett you don't need to tell me anything" he said looking at me.

I shook my head and nodded "I know I don't have to but, I know you dad, your part of this live, just because you stepped down, I know you still want to be involved and to be honest I need you, I might be able to run things, but I still need to know your there by my side, I still need you to know that no matter if I'm not above you, you have my respect, I am who I am because of you I mean fuck, you made me this, you prepared me like a fucking pro, but I still want you in this, you might not be my second but your going to have to get used to this because I'm not loosing you, you can step down but your still part of this, I want you at meetings I want you by my side" I sat back breathing out a breath I didn't know I needed.

"Why" he asked his head tilting.

"Because this life, this is YOUR life, you have more respect and power than I could dream to have I might of earned by button, I might of climbed the racks but we both know my men fear me not respect me." I sighed sitting back.

A lot of shit had been going around since my father stepped down, this room, this was a room I could be real, I could be insecure I could damn well fucking break down if I needed to, and I knew the man in front of me was the only one I could allow to see, and hear me like this, so I thought fuck it why not let it out now.

"Edward" he said standing he moved and came standing in front of me leaning on the edge of his desk "Your men respect the hell out of, its my men who have the issue, I've already spoke to some of them, but" he shaked his head and I felt my shouders sagg. "You can't run an empire with out respect Edward I was hoping it would blow over, but you're here ….. and Edward if its getting to you so much, if they are you know what you need to do, I'll back you up, make an example" he sighed looking out the window before his eyes met mine again.

"Caius" he said "He's been the one running his mouth, voicing his fears about the change in leadership"

"You know I don't want to do this don't you" I said looking up to him. "Those men are like fucking family to me" I said shaking my head trying to get my thoughts together. "You know this could cause a war your men could turn on me" I sighed leaning forwards rubbing my hands together.

"Emmett had the same idea as you" I chuckled shaking my head "his exact words were to kill the lot of them" I sighed.

"Edward if a man had disrespected me what would I have done, what would you have done to that man as my second" my father said I chuckled shaking my head.

Because the scene he was describing had actual happened, A man named Johnny had been brought in as a low man, he was a Friend of the family or was supposed of have been, only his voice came out of his fucking mouth at a meeting, everyone in the room had been shocked, fuck even I was at the balls of the fucking man.

But my father, Carlisle well he had just smiled stood up and shot the fucker between his eyes, then sat back down ordering his meant to remove the trash.

I chuckled aloud at the memory, "you killed that fucker" I said seeing his own grin.

"Then you do the same, don't loose that part of you Edward, don't loose yourself, those men might have been under my command but there now under yours if they cant respect that make them, sometime fear is an amazing power"

I smiled nodding, glad to have got shit of my chest, I hadn't wanted to upset my father but I knew something had to be done.

After the hard shit was out , we sat and devised a plan.

Emmett was called and filled in we agreed to meet up later, my father said he'd try come to the club later as well.

After a drink we parted as he said he was going to make some calls we had agreed it was time our old mole was brought back in.

I walked out the office and smiled seeing the new house keeper's daughter Kara.

She was stood at the staircase waiting for what I had no idea but when she spotted me she stood up twirling her hair and grinning.

I inwardly rolled my eyes at how fucking predictable these broads were.

I turned my charm on approaching her and smiling wide, my hand reaching out and pushing the lose hair in her face behind her ear as I asked how she was.

I always laughed as I seen her body shiver from my touch.

I grinned knowing she was eating this shit up, all these bitches were the same, wanting to be on my arm.

Wanting to be the wife of the Don and Mother of the Prince but that shit wasn't happening.

I didn't need No fucking Queen to help me rule my reign.

"So I was wondering that new club of yours does it have a v.i" My phone cut her off.

I held my finger as I silently apologies and walked away answering the phone.

"Cullen speaking" I breathed into the phone.

"Edward" the Texas accent spoke into the phone "We've got an issue, its Alice"

My heart stopped as I thought of her I clenched my fist swearing if anyone had harmed her I was going to skin them alive.

**A/n – Yup Edwards a Crude Dude , but he's that way for a reason. I'll try work on this after I get Bella's chapter 4 up.**

**This chapter's longer than the rest will be simple because I wanted to put some basics down, I wanted to air things that will be brought up in future chapters.**

Happy Reading and let me know what you all think.

**The Queen comment will come back to bite him on ass when he meets his Princess ;) I guarantee you.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n – Hope your liking Edwards point of View don't forget to read Bella's story first (along with this) hers is the original this is just a drabble to fill in the blanks.

-  
><strong><em><span>Warning<span>_****–****_If you're not old enough to Drink, Smoke even play the lottery I suggest you don't read this story. This will be the only warning I usual leave chapter warnings when things are about to get real, but I want you to have the experience as they go, so be prepared for tissues on most chapters (I'm not saying they will be needed on everyone, but I'm also not ruling it out either)_**

**Disclaimer –****I don't own Twilight, Or the Twilight characters, I do how ever own the original Characters and my mind =).**

**Summary –****When a Hit women and a Mafia boss fall in love all bets are off.****  
><strong>**He pinned her to the wall his breath fanning over her face "who are you" he whispered the anger lacing his voice all but vanishing "and what are you doing to me Princess" he said before his lips met hers almost roughly as he finally controlled her after weeks of her controlling his body with out even meeting her.**

**This story is not Beta'd**

* * *

><p><strong>A Sacrifice Of The Heart<strong>

**Edward point of View**

**(Bella's story is on my profile – A Life Time sacrifice)**

**Chapter Two – Who the hell is this girl.**

I stood in my office a frown on my face as I sat looking at Jasper.

My head tilted back as thoughts were flooding my head from what he had just told me.

"How can that be possible" I asked without looking at him my mind was running. "were the fuck did she come from"

I herd Jasper sigh before I turned to look at him seeing him slumped in the chair he looked exhausted, I knew he wanted to find the girl just as much as I did. It wasn't the fact she had saved Alice it was the reason she was there, the club was meant to check everyone who entered and who left, yet no one remembers this fucking chick.

Alice's description of her was vague, and when any of us had tried to push for details she had shut us down. That alone had made Jasper suspicious since Alice never hid anything from him.

"I have no idea" he said "There's record of her until roughly ten years ago, nothing from birth, its like she just appeared out of no where, there's no birth record, parent records for her, we did find a Renee Isabella Swan, but her, and her husband and Child who was un-named at the time were all killed apparently a car accident on there way home from the hospital no survivors"

"We tried to dig deeper but nothing, we can't ask too many questions not if we want to keep a low profile" he said looking up I nodded understanding.

"EMMETT" I roared knowing that fucker would be stood outside, he was to fucking nosy, I don't know why he didn't just fucking come in, he knew when it was shit like this I wasn't arsed about his presence it was shit he gossiped about that fucked me off with him.

As he entered I didn't bother greeting him.

"Find out who the hell this girl is, I don't need some chick running around beating the shit out of people, even if they deserve it" I sighed feeling a new head ache coming along.

"If she's on some saving the town mission its not going to be long, till I have some of my men coming home with broken fucking bones, and that isn't something I'm willing to allow" I groaned shaking my head.

"Do you really think she has it in her" Emmett asked causing me to chuckle darkly.

"Read this" I said throwing the file in front of him.

"Broken collar bone, ruptured liver, kidney , eight broken bones" I said off handily "and that my friend is just the begin, Alice said it lasted no more than twenty minutes yet his injuries are like that of someone in a car accident"

"Holy .. Fuck" he said looking up in shock, his eyes shown the true astonishment he held, he was most likely trying to envision his wife causing that must destruction with the shiver I seen through his body he was thankful all she did was spend his fucking money.

"Fuck indeed" I groaned before standing, "Get all the men in here, this is top priority on the street, some hood rat will know something" I said buttoning my jacket up, I nodded as Jasper made his department, he didn't like being involved in family business and knew I would take care of shit.

Especially when it involved Alice.

I watched as my men piled in, at least ten of my crew head's were here, they could inform there runners them self's about the meeting.

"I'm going to cut to the chase" I looked around seeing them all look around each other most likely wondering why the fuck I had called a meeting.

"Who the fuck is Isabella Swan" I said to the room, seeing all my men stare at me in wonder.

Some mumbled there negativity of knowing as I shook my head.

"DO YOUR FUCKING JOBS AND GO AND FIND OUT FOR ME" I screamed seeing my men scramble, I sagged into my chair feeling drained.

Who ever this chick was I had a feeling it was going to be a fucking nightmare to get hold of her, but I would.

I was determined to find out who she was, even if it fucking killed me.

* * *

><p><strong>An – Well let me know what you guy's think, Bella's chapter should be in the next few hour's. (Then I'm hoping to get another Edward Chapter up we will see may be in the week if not today, I want to get him up to date with Bella's story) leave a review and let me know if your enjoying Edwards point of view. **

**Will Edward find Bella …. Or will she find him first ? **


	3. Information overload

**A/n – Thank you to all those who reviewed, I hope you guys are still enjoying this series. Here's another chapter for Edward's story – I'm going to get Edwards story up to date then update this and Bella's together in the future.  
>Sorry its not very long, but wanted to try catch him up, so I can get Bella's chapter out, which I am working on.<strong>

**There's a note at the bottom whats been added to all my stories please make sure you read it.**

* * *

><p>-<br>**_Warning_****–****_If you're not old enough to Drink, Smoke even play the lottery I suggest you don't read this story. This will be the only warning I usual leave chapter warnings when things are about to get real, but I want you to have the experience as they go, so be prepared for tissues on most chapters (I'm not saying they will be needed on everyone, but I'm also not ruling it out either)_**

**Disclaimer –****I don't own Twilight, Or the Twilight characters, I do how ever own the original Characters and my mind =).**

**Summary –****When a Hit women and a Mafia boss fall in love all bets are off.****  
><strong>**He pinned her to the wall his breath fanning over her face "who are you" he whispered the anger lacing his voice all but vanishing "and what are you doing to me Princess" he said before his lips met hers almost roughly as he finally controlled her after weeks of her controlling his body with out even meeting her.**

**This story is not Beta'd**

**A Sacrifice Of The Heart**

**Edward point of View**

**A/n - Bella's chapter's up go check it out, another one of Edward's chapter will be up next week to match Bella's whilst I get them both up to date, I'm going to try edit them one after the other so we get to see both points of view from the same situation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Information overload<strong>

I rolled over yawning as I felt the phone ringing vibrating against my bed, I groaned answering it whilst rubbing a hand across my face trying to wake myself up.

"Ello" I groaned flopping back against the pillow deciding I couldn't be arsed fucking moving just yet I'd glanced at the time on my clock to see it was before six.

"Boss your never going to believe this shit" I herd Emmett's voice call through.

Fucking great he was playing guess what again. "Ugh Emmett what ever the fuck it is , it better be fucking good for calling me at this hour the sun isn't even up for Christ sake" I cussed out.

"Good aint the word Boss, Jay said his informant had some news about the chick, and trust me boss your going to want to talk to Jake about it because you wont believe me if I tell you" he said.

I growled sitting up fully hissing as my body tried to fight waking up.

"I swear to Christ Emmett if you don't tell me why the fuck you called me, Next time I see you, I'm putting a bullet in your mother fucking knee caps" I hissed down the phone.

"The chick , she's a fucking assassin, and a good one at that" he said.

The phone was quite as I sat wondering if Emmett had lost his fucking mind, or if Jake's informant had.

"find her" I hissed putting the phone down.

I herd it ring again but didn't bother answering it as I stormed into the bathroom throwing cold water on my face.

I walked back to the bedroom getting ready.

Twenty minutes later I was in my car driving to my club, I had texted Emmett and Jay on my way to inform them to get there arses there.

My body was suddenly wide awake as different thoughts went flying through my head.

When I got there I walked in surprised to see some of the girls still behind the bar, I ignored them making my way to my office.

I went straight to my small bar pouring myself a stiff drink, I didn't turn as I herd the door open , downing my drink I slammed the glass down as I turned seeing Emmett stood with a grin on his face.

"What the fuck are you smirking at" I asked

"This chick is fucking lethal , they call her a wise girl word is she has connections, I think we should hire her" he said throwing a file down.

It was a contract file, for a hired killer.

I looked up at Emmett raising my eyebrow "who the fuck is this chick" I asked knowing Jake would have more information for me, or at least he better, because one thing was for sure I was going to find this girl no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>An – Leave a review and let me ****know what you think**

**Please remember to Read Bella's story first or Edwards won't make sense.  
>To those who asked about Other's point of view's there may be some in the future if so they will be under the new story name of – Sacrifice of Others <strong>

**Note – Ok so Fanfic has been deleting my stories – chapters etc, So in future if they disappear they will be added to my blog, I've started it this week and once its up and running fully I'll start moving my stories over there. Hope you all understand and hopefully your join us on there x**


	4. what the fuck is going on

**A/n – I'm going to attempt to update these story's parallel so when Bella is updated Edward should be as well at least with in a week of each other, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed.**

**_Warning_****–****_If you're not old enough to Drink, Smoke even play the lottery I suggest you don't read this story. This will be the only warning I usual leave chapter warnings when things are about to get real, but I want you to have the experience as they go, so be prepared for tissues on most chapters (I'm not saying they will be needed on everyone, but I'm also not ruling it out either)_**

**Disclaimer –****I don't own Twilight, Or the Twilight characters, I do how ever own the original Characters and my mind =).**

**Summary –****When a Hit women and a Mafia boss fall in love all bets are off.****  
><strong>**He pinned her to the wall his breath fanning over her face "who are you" he whispered the anger lacing his voice all but vanishing "and what are you doing to me Princess" he said before his lips met hers almost roughly as he finally controlled her after weeks of her controlling his body with out even meeting her.**

**This story is not Beta'd**

* * *

><p><strong>A Sacrifice Of The Heart<strong>

**Edward point of View**

Chapter four – what the fuck is going on.

My head was spinning with the information Jake had given me, it was now lunch time and I hadn't moved from my office, Jasper was due any time now to be filled in on the situation.

"Emmett" I called knowing he was outside the door.

"Yeah boss" he said walking in the grin still perched on his face.

My hands were on the table drumming a pattern as my mind was running over load "Can you sit in and fill Jasper in for me" I said standing buttoning my jacket up.

"I've asked him to bring Alice along, I'm going to sit out front with her, I want to see if she has any more information for me" I walked out to the front not giving him time to reply.

As Jasper walked in I infomed him Emmett was in my office and that I wanted to catch up with Alice,

When Jasper came out I kissed Alice's forehead, telling them I'd catch up with them later,

Walking back into my office, I sat in the chair Emmett was already at the door no doubt to go watch a new show.

I leaned my head back closing my eyes for five minutes.

I must of drifted off as I jumped up hearing the door slam open.

"Edward" Emmett called barging in the door, I looked up ready to tell him to fucking knock in future but stopped when I seen my mother with him.

The fact she was crying made me rush towards her my eyes looking from her to Emmett as I silently told him to tell me what the fuck had happened.

"Its Carlisle" my mother sobbed.

"What's" I said but cut off as she latched herself onto me.

I saw Alice appear behind Emmett as she walked in with Jasper she too in tears.

"Emmett what the fucks happened" I growled looking up from my mothers embrace.

"He's been kidnapped Edward" Emmett said. Causing the air in my lungs to leave me in a gasp.

"Get on the streets and find out what you can, I want his protection here NOW" I roared, as I looked down to my mother.

I prayed we found him alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I am working on Bella's Chapter I've just had a lot going on lately - I'm going to rewriting her first few chapters and adding them to the Blog - I'm working on rewriting and editing all my fic's Also teasers and pictures will be added to it once I have it fully up and running.**


End file.
